The Day He Turned Cold
by Swayzecrazy03
Summary: Darry wasn't always cold, strict, and uncaring. Besides for the gang, their is another witness who can prove it. From the time they accused each other of cooties, to the time he'd go out and party with friends. Jackie remembers clearly the Darry Curtis she had grown up with. Although others have given up, she would do everything she could to make him warm, once more.


**A/N: This is pretty different from my other stories. This one has an OC. I know most OC's are Mary-Janes so PLEASE review telling me if mine is as well, if she is, I'll delete this immediately. The song is Moondance- Van Morrison! Hope you enjoy! (: **

I lit a cigarette as I watched the smoke rise in the dark night sky. My breath glittered in front of me as the cold made it show. I felt my nerves feel less tense as I began to continue walking, despite the fresh cancer stick in my hand. I tried not to shake as I walked, almost ran, down the streets I had grown up in. I had plain brown hair, with blue eyes. I really wasn't that special and I always wished I looked like the big-shot super models, but I was just an ordinary person. To replace the discomfort in my mind, suspicious of every hood that passed me, I hummed the first song that came to my head. At the moment, it was Moondance. I kept a steady pace as I comfortably hummed the tune. I grew up on this side of town and I knew how unsafe it could be, especially when you didn't look intimidating. People got jumped all the time and although you could call the police, they'd never be able to help you with the emotional trauma. I felt incredibly stupid for being out so late. I could've called one of my parents to pick me up, but that would mean getting busted and I wasn't itching for that. I didn't even have a good reason for being out, hell, I don't even remember what I did all night. I felt somebody grab my shoulder from behind and I let out a shriek. I had never been jumped before or mugged. I had been in fights, but it was somehow different. The rough hands wrapped around my mouth.

"My car. Now." A familiar voice said, my fear suddenly turned into anger.

"DARREL SHAYNNE!" I yelled, pulling away and spinning around, seeing the tall, handsome senior standing in front of me. He chuckled, his playful blue/green shimmering in the street lights. I was annoyed and clearly couldn't see anything funny about him scaring me out of my wits. "You nearly scared me death." I snapped turning back around.

"I'm sorry, Jackie. I wasn't kidding though. It's cold." He said sweetly.

"I guess it's the least you could do." I grinned, teasingly at him as he led me to his car which was parked a little back on the side of the street. When we had both gotten inside, the heat suddenly gave me goose bumps and I almost immediately warmed up. I didn't bother to ask why he was out so late. By the slight smell of whiskey, I could tell he had been goofing off with some of his buddies. Darry and I had grown up together and besides for the few months in sixth grade, I never felt attracted to him. I remember clearly us beating each other up when we were younger. Boys had cooties, although they thought it was vise-versa. We had our gangs of girls and boys, which we had long grown apart from. I'm not saying all of them, but most.

"What are you doing out this late?" he asked, turning into our neighborhood, my house was ways from his, but only about half a mile or so.

"Just chilling out with Tracy and Jane." I shrugged, trying to recall what we did. Tracy had been my best friend since grade school. As for Jane, I can see her spreading rumors about me in about a month or so. I didn't give a hang, I have a considerable amount of friends to fall back on when one turns on me. We stopped a couple house from mine so my parents wouldn't hear his car. "Thanks Dar. I'll see ya tomorrow at school." I said, getting out.

"No problem, I hope you're ready for the finals." He replied back.

"The what?!" My eyes widened as panic surged through me.

"Just kidding. They're next week." He laughed. I leaned in and punched his arm. "Ow!" he rubbed the arm, not really meaning the pain.

"You gotta game tomorrow though, right?" I questioned quickly, before departing.

"Yep, last one of the season. Then with my scholarship and working a job for a few extra bucks I'm off to college." He said basically, his eyes careless, yet firm with the plan.

"Alrighty then, big shot." I closed the door, and began walking in the direction of my house. I waved as he drove past me, making a U turn to go home. Thoughts raced through my head. Darry was dating a cheerleader named Linda, it's the law that football players, especially head, date cheerleaders. But me and pretty much the entire city of Tulsa knew it wouldn't last long. They barely talk and when they do, they're usually not alone. I walked up my porch and carefully unlocked the door with my key, I quietly slipped in and grimaced at the squeaky door I closed and once more locked. I scampered to my room and took off my shoes, feeling too tired to change into my night shirt. The room was dark and I could hear my father's distinct snoring in the other room, despite my closed bedroom door. I closed my eyes, turning on my side and before I could think of anything else, I was already asleep.


End file.
